Prinzessin Zelda
, ist eine Hauptfigur der ''The Legend of Zelda-Reihe''. Zelda taucht in den meisten Spielen als die Kronprinzessin des Königreichs Hyrule auf. Bis dato gibt es lediglich ein Spiel, in dem Zelda kein Mitglied der königlichen Familie Hyrules ist. Und dies ist The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Als Protagonist der Serie steht Zelda Link, dem Helden Hyrules, meist im Kampf gegen die dunkle Macht, die Hyrule bedroht, zur Seite. Persönliche Eigenschaften Sie ist die Besitzerin des Triforce der Weisheit. Zelda ist sehr weise und intelligent in ihren doch recht jungen Jahren, so dass sie in der Lage ist ihr Volk gerecht und mit Herz zu regieren. Sie strebt danach, immer das Richtige für das Volk zu tun und ist dabei extremst selbstaufopfernd. Obwohl sie nicht immer in der Lage ist sich selbst oder ihre Mitmenschen zu verteidigen, ist sie dazu bereit dazu alles zu geben und zu versuchen, den Gutgesinnten zu helfen und den Feind zu schlagen, ganz gleich wie sehr es ihr schaden könnte. Zelda verhält sich nicht hochnäsig, wie man es eigentlich von einer Prinzessin denkt. Zelda zeigt auch Hilfsbereitschaft für ihr Volk und für Link, egal um welche Hilfe es sich in guter Weise handelt. In Twilight Princess erfährt Link von den Stadtbewohnern von Hyrule-Stadt, dass Zelda sich in der Stadt blicken lässt und den Menschen einen kleinen Besuch abstattet. Man erfährt auch, dass Zelda die Bewohner von Hyrule-Stadt nach ihrer Gesundheit oder auch nach anderen Dinge fragt. Die Bewohner der Stadt betonen, dass sie eine gute Herrscherin an ihrer Seite haben. Sie ist nicht leicht von einer Sache abzubringen, die sie vor hat, und ist oft in Gedanken verloren. Manchmal vergisst sie Formalitäten, wie zum Beispiel sich standesgemäß vorzustellen. Zelda hat auch ein anderes Ich, und zwar Shiek. Shiek lehrt Link in Ocarina of Time die verschiedenen Teleportmelodien und zeigt ihr wahre Gestalt als Zelda erst am Ende des Spiels. Außerdem scheint Zelda eine Verbindung zu den Lichtpfeilen zu haben. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen Zeldas bildet Tetra eine Ausnahme. Tetra ist die Nachfahrin von Zelda und trägt ihren eigenen bürgerlichen Vornamen. Während ihre Vorfahrinnen freundlich und intelligent waren, ist Tetra eher frech und gemein zu ihren Mitmenschen, und hat als Kapitänin einer Piratenbande einen guten Ruf. Nicht nur das: Sie verbreitet Angst und Schrecken und überfällt Geschäfte und Menschen. Dabei besitzt sie auch noch die Unverschämheit, gestohlene Gegenstände für sich und ihre Crew zu behalten. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde Tetra die Rolle als Nachfahrin einer Königsfamilie ernst und half Link im Kampf gegen Ganondorf. Allerdings ist Zelda keinesfalls machtlos und man sollte sie nicht unterschätzen, nur weil sie eine Frau ist. Alle Zeldas besitzen zum Teil magische Kräfte wie Telepathie oder die Macht der Vorhersagung. In ihrer mächtigsten Gestalt kann Zelda Zauber wirken, magische Barrieren erschaffen, Siegel aussprechen und sogar andere sowie sich selbst heilen. Nicht nur das: Zelda ist auch in der Lage, Lichtkugeln oder auch Feuer zu erschaffen und kann damit ihre Gegner angreifen. Manchmal ist es deutlich erkennbar, wie ihre Hände in blauen oder gelben Farben leuchten. Das beweist, dass Zelda Magie gut beherrscht. In Twilight Princess trägt sie ein Schwert und sie besitzt einen Lichtbogen, wobei jedoch nicht klar ist, ob sie den Schwerterkampf beherrscht. Später im Spiel zeigt sich, dass sie mit dem Lichtbogen umgehen kann. In Super Smash Bros. Melee und Super Smash Bros. Brawl wird auch erwähnt, dass man Prinzessin Zelda keinesfalls unterschätzen sollte. Denn in diesen beiden Spielen kann Zelda nämlich mit ihrer Magie ihre Gegner ordentlich einheizen und sie auch elektrisch schocken. Vergessen sollte man auch nicht, dass Zelda Wurfgeschosse reflektieren kann. Zeldas Fähigkeiten wurden übrigens aus Ocarina of Time übernommen: Sie kann Dins Feuerinferno, Farores Wind und Nayrus Umarmung einsetzen. Auftritte in Zelda Titeln ''The Legend of Zelda left150px|rightIn ''The Legend of Zelda wird Zelda von dem bösen Zauberer, bekannt als Ganon aus dem Schloss Hyrules entführt. Auf dem Todesberg wird die Prinzessin Hyrules eingesperrt. Jedoch konnte sie, noch bevor Ganon sie entführte, das Triforce der Weisheit in acht Fragmente, welche sie über das gesamte Land Hyrule verstreute. Damit Ganon die Fragmente der heiligen Kraft nicht erlangen konnte, bat sie Impa, ihre Zofe, dem Helden aufzutragen, jene Fragmente zu suchen und zusammen zutragen. Dieser Held sollte die Kraft haben, das Triforce wieder zusammen zusetzten und mit seinen Mut Ganon zu besiegen und letztendlich die Prinzessin aus ihrer Gefangenschaft zu erretten. Nachdem Link, der Held, die Fragmente der Weisheit gefunden hat, macht er sich auf um Prinzessin Zelda endlich zu befreien. Im letzten Tempel, den er in Hyrule findet, wartet auch schon Ganon auf Link. Mit seinem Dreizack fordert er Link zu einem Kampf heraus. Link gelingt es den Kampf zu gewinnen und Zelda wird aus ihrer Gefangenschaft am Todesberg befreit. ''Zelda II: The Adventure of Link leftNach Link und Zeldas Abenteuer in ''The Legend of Zelda wird Zelda, die Prinzessin Hyrules in einen ewig scheinenden Schlaf versetzt. Dieser Schlaf wurde von Ganons Schergen beschworen und kann nur mit der Kraft des Triforce des Mutes ungetan werden kann. Sobald er die Nachricht von Zeldas Zustand erhält, begibt sich Link auf sein zweites Abenteuer. Er bereist ganz Hyrule um die Fragmente des Triforces des Mutes zu sammeln. Das Triforce des Mutes gehörte einst dem König Hyrules. Dieser zerstörte das Triforce vor seinem Tod; er zersplitterte es in verschiedene Fragmente. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past left94px|rightPrinzessin Zelda ist eins der sieben Maiden, die von den Weisen abstammen, die Ganon während des Krieges versiegelten. Zu Beginn des Spiels wird sie im Kerker von Schloss Hyrule von Agahnim eingesperrt, der sie zusammen mit den anderen sechs Mädchen opfern will, um die Barriere zwischen der Lichtwelt und der Schattenwelt zu brechen. Dieses würde Agahnims anderes Ich, Ganon, von der Schattenwelt befreien und ihm erlauben Hyrule zu verwüsten. Zelda ruft telepathisch um Hilfe und tritt mit Link und seinem Onkel in Verbindung. Link rettet Zelda und versteckt sie in der Kathedrale, in der sie, unter dem Schutz des Priesters, für den Großteil des Spiels bleibt. Nachdem Link das Master-Schwert aus den verlorenen Wäldern zurückholt, wird Zelda von Agahnims Handlangern entführt und in in die Schattenwelt geschickt was die Barriere brechen lässt. Die Rettung von Zelda und den anderen sechs Mädchen öffnet den Eingang zu Ganons Turm, den abschließenden Kerker des Spiels. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Als Link Seenot auf dem Meer erlitt, fand er sich im Haus von Tarin und Marin wieder. Marin schaute Link an. In diesem Moment, als Link das Gesicht von Marin sah, verwechselte er Marin mit Zelda. Zelda hat in Link's Awakening keinen Auftritt. Sie wurde nur erwähnt. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time left|56px Bevor der Deku-Baum starb, gab er Link die Aufgabe nach Schloss Hyrule zu reisen und nach Prinzessin Zelda zu suchen. Bei ihrer Begegnung erwähnt Zelda, dass sie Link aus einem Traum kennt. Beide verbündeten sich, um gegen den Gerudokönig Ganondorf anzugehen. Denn Ganondorf hat vor Hyrule zu erobern, indem er das Triforce stiehlt. Zuerst suchte Link nach den anderen zwei heiligen Steine und reiste zurück zum Schloss. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde das Schloss angegriffen. Zelda und Impa flüchteten. Während sie davonritten, glaubte Zelda sie könnte Link vertrauen und sie ihm die Okarina der Zeit rüber. Ganondorf erschien und Link wollte den Gerudokönig aufhalten, um Zelda und Impa zu beschützen. Dies gelang Link und Ganondorf ritt ahnunglos in der Steppe umher. Als Link die Okarina der Zeit aus dem Fluss holt, bekam er eine telepathische Nachricht von Zelda und über diese Nachricht brachte sie Link die Hymne der Zeit bei. So konnte Link in das heilige Reich gelangen und das Master-Schwert ziehen. 76px|right Link verweilte sieben Jahre lang im heiligen Reich. Währenddessen wurde Hyrule in ein schreckliches Land verwandelt und von Prinzessin Zelda fehlte jede Spur. Link reiste durch Hyrule und lernte auf seiner Reise Shiek kennen und begegnete ihn häufig. Shiek lehrte Link magische Lieder, womit er zu den Tempeln teleportieren kann. Wenn mal Link versuchte Shiek sich genauer anzuschauen, verschwand Shiek auf der Stelle. Als schon Link alle Weisen rettete, kehrte er zurück zur Zitadelle der Zeit und ertraf erneut auf Shiek. In der Zitadelle erzählte Shiek etwas über das Triforce und er zeigte Link sein Fragment der Weisheit. In diesem Moment verwandelte sich Shiek zurück in Prinzessin Zelda. Zelda überreichte Link die Licht-Pfeile, womit er Ganondorf besiegen konnte. Ganondorf konnte Zelda in der Zitadelle der Zeit aufspüren und sie in einem Kristall einsperren und entführen. Um Zelda zu retten, begab sich Link zu Ganons Schloss und konnte Ganondorf in einem Kampf besiegen. Da Ganons Schloss zusammenstürzte, wurde Ganondorf unter sein eigenes Schloss begraben und Zelda und Link konnten aus dem Schloss flüchten. Im letzten Kampf gegen Ganon, wo Ganon unterlag, konnte Zelda die Macht der Weisen vereinigen und Ganondorf für immer in der Hölle einsperren. Nachdem alles vorbei, erklärte sich Zelda bereit in der Zukunft über Hyrule zu herrschen. Sie nahm Link die Okarina der Zeit ab und schickte ihn zurück in die Vergangenheit. In der Vergangheit besuchte Link zusammen mit Epona nochmal Zelda. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask thumb|Erinnerung an Zelda Prinzessin Zelda ist hier nur in einer kleinen Szene zu sehen. In dieser Szene sieht man, wie Link sich von Zelda verabschiedete. Dabei schenkte sie Link die Okarina der Zeit und spielte vor ihm die Hymne der Zeit, damit er sich immer an dieses Lied erinnern kann. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess left|90px Noch vor den Handlungen lebte sie friedlich im Schloss. An einem Tag wurde Schloss Hyrule angegriffen von Schattenkreaturen. Die Soldaten hatten keine Chance mehr gehabt und lagen am Boden. Da erschien Zanto und machte ihr ein Angebot. Entweder sie gibt auf mitsamt ihrer Macht, damit Zanto das Schloss übernehmen kann oder sie wird getötet von Zanto. Falls Zelda sich dafür entschieden hätte, sich zu opfern, dann hätten Ganondorf und Zanto trotzdem das Schloss übernommen. Weil dies Zelda sich dachte und ihre Soldaten anschaute, die vor Schmerzen nicht mehr aufstehen konnten, entschied sie sich auf der Stelle aufzugeben. Die Gründe dafür waren: Zelda wollte sich selbst retten und die Soldaten und die Menschen in der Stadt vor Zanto bewahren. Danach verwandelte Zanto Ranelle und Eldin in ein Schattenreich. Midna stellte Zelda ihr "Handlanger" vor, nämlich Link. Sie wollte Zelda helfen, indem sie die Schattenkristalle findet. Link und Midna fanden alle Kristalle, nur musste Link mit Midna erneut in das Schloss hinein. Link wurde von Zanto in ein Wolf verwandelt und er hatte keine Möglichkeit gehabt sich zurückzuverwandeln. Er besuchte Zelda erneut, denn Zelda wusste, wie man den Zauber rückgängig macht. Zelda sah Midna schwer verletzt und sie stand kurz bevor zu sterben und Zelda blieb nichts anderes übrig ihre eigene Lebenskraft auf Midna zu übertragen, damit Midna weiterleben konnte. Danach verließen beide das Schloss und sie wollten nach das Master-Schwert suchen. In der Steppe angekommen mussten Link und Midna mitansehen, wie das Schloss in eine Barrie eingeschlossen wurde. Dies bedeutet, dass Zanto Zelda gefangen nahm. Dies lag daran, dass Zelda ihre Kräfte aufgab. Im Schattenpalast erfuhr Link von Zanto, dass Ganondorf im Schloss sitzt. Nachdem Zanto besiegt wurde, kehrten Link und Midna zurück zum Schloss und schafften es die Barriere zu zerstören. Als Link im Thronsaal ankommt findet er dort die bewusstlose Zelda. Ganondorf übernimmt ihren Körper und Link muss erstmals in einem Zeldaspiel gegen Zelda kämpfen. Mdina gelingt es aber nach dem Kampf seine Seele aus ihrem Körper zu vertreiben. Nach dem Kampf gegen die Schattenbestie Ganon kehren die Kräfte die sie Midna gegeben hat zu ihr zurück und Zelda wacht auf, Gemeinsam kämpfen Link und sie nun auf der Hyrule Ebene gegen Gaondorf, hoch zu Ross. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Im chronologischen ersten Teil der Zelda-Spielen ist sie eine Bewohnerin der Himmelsinsel Wolkenhort. Sie ist die Tochter des Direktors der Ritterschule Gepora. Jedoch offenbart sich gegen Ende des Spiels, dass sie die Wiedergeburt der Göttin Hylia ist, welche den Wolkenhort erschuf, um das Triforce vor dem Dämonenkönig bzw. vor den Verbannten zu beschützen. Am Ende von ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword entscheidet sie nicht in den Wolkenhort zurückzukehren, sondern auf dem Erdland, dem späteren Hyrule, zu leben. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild [[Datei:Zelda_Pirn.png|90px|right|Prinzessin Zelda in ''Breath of the Wild]]In The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild ist Zelda nicht nur die Prinzessin des Landes Hyrules, sondern auch eine engagiert Forscherin im Bereich der Wächter und Titanen, die die Verheerung Ganon aufhalten zu können scheinen. Seit ihrer Kindheit musste Zelda harte und erbarmungslose Rituale praktizieren, die dafür gedacht waren, die Siegelkraft in ihr zu erwecken. Jedoch zeigte sich diese nie, egal was sie versuchte. Zelda hatte deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen und fühlte sich, vor allem verglichen mit Link, der es schaffte sein Schicksal zu erfüllen, wie eine "gescheiterte Prinzessin". Um sich von ihrer magischen Situation abzulenken, befasste sie sich stets mit den Wächtern und den Titanen. Dazu verhielt sie sich gegenüber Link sehr abweisend, obwohl er als ihr Leibwächter ernannt wurde. thumb|left|Zelda und LinkNachdem Zelda an der Quelle des Mutes und der Kraft vergebens zu den jeweiligen Göttinnen gebetet hatte, entschied sich Zelda an ihrem 17. Geburtstag zusammen mit Link zur Quelle der Weisheit, auf der Ranelle-Spitze zu gehen. Jedoch, als sie und Link wiederkehrten, musste sie den Recken gestehen, dass sich die Kraft immer noch nicht zeigen wollte. Nur einen Moment später erwachte Ganon und sein Fluch stieg aus den Tiefen Schloss Hyrules hervor. Obwohl ihre Kraft sich nicht gezeigt hatte, beschloss Zelda mit den Recken, mit Link, zu gehen um zu helfen, so gut sie es nur kann. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Zelda und Link von den Wächtern, die in Hyrule umher liefen, angegriffen wurden. Als Zelda realisiert, dass Ganon die Macht über die alten Maschinen der Shiekah an sich riss, konnte Zelda es nicht mehr aushalten. Jedoch war sie immer noch entschlossen Link zu begleiten. So machten sich Zelda und Link gen Schloss auf. Doch die Wächter hörten nicht auf die beiden anzugreifen. Link, der Zelda aufs Beste beschützte, wurde beim Kampf gegen die Wächter lebensgefährlich verletzt. Und als er trotz seiner Verletzungen weiter kämpfen wollte, beschützte Zelda Link mit ihrer Siegelkraft. Jedoch verlor Link im selben Moment das Bewusstsein. Auf Rat des Master-Schwerts ordnete Zelda an, dass Link zum Schrein des Lebens am Vergessenen Plateau gebracht werden solle. Zelda machte sich im selben Moment auf in die Wälder Hyrules und bat den Deku-Baum an Links Stelle auf das Schwert aufzupassen, bis Link eines Tages zurückkehren sollte. Dazu versprach sie der Stimme des Schwertes, dass er kommen würde um es erneut zu ziehen. Dann machte sich Zelda auf und stellte sich Ganon ganz allein. Als Link nun 100 Jahre später es schaffte ins Schloss Hyrule vorzudringen und sich Ganon entgegenstellte, teilte ihn Zeldas Stimme mit, dass sie nicht mehr viel Kraft hätte. Nachdem er die erste Form von Ganon besiegt hatte, verlieh Zelda Link für den Kampf gegen Ganons Bestie den Bogen des Lichts und gab ihm weiterhin Tipps zum Besiegen des Monsters. Als Ganon geschwächt genug war, konnte Zelda ihre Siegelkraft einsetzten und Ganon aus Hyrule verbannen. Als Hyrule nun befreit von Ganons dunklen Mächten war, und der blutrote Himmel Platz für den strahlend blauen Himmel machte, dankte Zelda mit tiefsten Herzen dem Helden: "Ich habe alles miterlebt... von Anfang an... dein Schicksal, dein Leiden... dein Kampf... Und deshalb... hatte ich Vertrauen. Ich war mir ganz sicher, du würdest die Verheerung Ganon zurückschlagen... Link, Held von Hyrule... Vielen Dank für alles! Erinnerst du dich? Weißt du noch wer ich bin?" thumb|Zelda im wahren EndeIm wahren Ende von Breath of the Wild machen sich Link und Zelda auf, das Königreich Hyrules erneut erstrahlen zulassen. Die beiden stehen auf einer Wiese im Land Hyrules und entscheiden sich zu den Zoras zu gehen um herauszufinden, warum sich der Titan Vah Ruta nicht mehr bewegt. Außerdem will sich Zelda den Pegel des Stausees genauer ansehen. Dazu hat Zelda vor, mit dem König der Zoras über seine Tochter, Mipha, zu sprechen. Zelda erinnert auch daran, dass obwohl die Verheerung versiegelt wurde, es immer noch viel zu tun gibt, und schlechte Erinnerungen, an die man sich erinnert. Bevor die beiden losziehen, betont Zelda noch einmal, dass sie dabei helfen will ein glanzvolles, neues Hyrule zu errichten. Dank der 100 Jahre, scheint Zeldas Kraft schwächer geworden zu sein, doch Zelda scheint davon nicht bewegt zu sein und setzt ihren Weg fort. Etymologie Der Name Zelda wurde für das Spiel ausgewählt, weil dem Hauptentwickler und Erschaffer von The Legend of Zelda, Shigeru Miyamoto der Name so gut gefallen hat. Er hatte ihn zum ersten mal gehört, als über Zelda Fritzgerald, die Frau eines der ursprünglichen Entwickler, die Rede war. In der Spieleserie wird der Name in Form eines eigenen Spiels erklärt: In Zelda: The Adventure of Link (der einzige Titel ohne das "The Legend of" im Namen) wird die Geschichte erzählt, dass einmal ein böser Zauberer dem Prinzen von Hyrule etwas vom Triforce erzählt hat, einer unglaublichen Macht, und dass seine Schwester, die ursprüngliche Prinzessin Zelda, wüsste wo das Triforce sei. Als die Prinzessin dieses Geheimnis nicht preisgeben wollte, verfluchte der Zauberer die Prinzessin zu einem ewigen Schlaf, der so lange hielt und nicht gebrochen werden konnte, dass der Prinz und der Zauberer schließlich starben und das Geheimnis über das Erwachen der Prinzessin für immer verloren schien, bis eines Tages ein junger Mann in einem grünen Gewand es sich zur Aufgabe macht, diese Prinzessin von ihrem Fluch zu erlösen. Wissenswertes *In der Deutschen Version von Breath of the Wild wurde Zelda von Julia Casper synchronisiert. **In der japanischen Version wurde sie von synchronisiert, welche sie auch schon in Skyward Sword gesprochen hatte. Galerie Maiden Zelda.png|Ein Artwork von Prinzessin Zelda aus A Link to the Past Junge Zelda.png|Junge Prinzessin Zelda aus Ocarina of Time Ältere Zelda.png|Prinzessin Zelda als erwachsene Frau aus Ocarina of Time Robed Zelda.png|Prinzessin Zelda mit Umhang aus Twilight Princess Ghost Zelda.png|Prinzessin Zelda als Geist aus Spirit Tracks (Artwork) Prinzessin Zelda Artwork 2 (Skyward Sword).png|Ein Artwork von Prinzessin Zelda aus Skyward Sword Zelda (Tropähe aus SSBM).png|Zelda als Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Zelda (Smash1-Tropähe aus SSBM).png|Die Smash-Trophäe von Zelda aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Zelda (Smash2-Tropähe aus SSBM).png|Eine zweite Smash-Trophäe aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Zelda (Trophäe aus SSBB).png|Auch in Super Smash Bros. Brawl gibt es eine Trophäe von Zelda Lichtpfeil (Zelda) Trophäe aus SSBB.png|Die Ultra-Smash-Trophäe von Zelda aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Zelda mit Umhang (Trophäe aus SSBB).png|Zelda mit Umhang ist auch als Trophäe erhältlich Zelda (The Wind Waker-Trophäe aus SSBB).png|Zu guter Letzt: Die jüngere Zelda aus The Wind Waker ist ebenfalls als Trophäe auffindbar Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Götter Kategorie:Triforce Kategorie:Charaktere aus: A Link between Worlds Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Phantom Hourglass Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Majora's Mask Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Spirit Tracks Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Twilight Princess Kategorie:Charaktere aus: The Minish Cap Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Four Swords Adventure Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Four Swords Kategorie:Charaktere aus: The Wind Waker Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Oracle of Seasons Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Oracle of Ages Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Ocarina of Time Kategorie:Charaktere aus: A Link to the Past Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Kategorie:Charaktere aus: The Legend of Zelda Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Breath of the Wild Kategorie:Charaktere aus: Hyrule Warriors